


Tired

by bettyluvsjuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyluvsjuggie/pseuds/bettyluvsjuggie
Summary: Betty comes to Jughead's aid when he falls asleep at her dining table, making sure he gets proper sleep in an actual bed, no matter how difficult it is for her to accomplish.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Bughead one-shot where Jughead and Betty seem to be alone in the Cooper house? I don't know why I keep doing this guys but it's just what my brain generates! I wasn't sure about this one when I first wrote it, but I went back and re-read it and added stuff and I think I quite like it now? Anyways let me know what you think! Much love <3

“And then, if you multiple this number… by this one… then you can solve the equation,” Betty explained calmly, pointing at her notes. “Got it Jug?” She questioned, glancing to the seat next to her where her boyfriend sat. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth at the sight, nibbling it gently to supress the giggle that threatened to surface.

Jughead was sat straight up in the chair placed at the Coopers’ dining room table, his hand perched on top of his textbook, poised as if he was still clutching the pencil that had fallen out of his hand. His head was drooped in a fashion that looked anything but comfortable, his thick raven curls had fallen across his face like a veil, hiding it and his beanie was barely balanced on his head anymore. Betty could hear the faint sound of soft snores from behind the dark curtain of hair, confirming that her boyfriend had fallen asleep. She couldn’t help but wonder in his adorableness, her eyes shining whilst she continued to gnaw on her full bottom lip.

After a few moments of silence while Betty watched his sleeping form, she spoke to him in a soft voice, “Juggie? You nodded off?”

Silence, with the exception of quiet snuffling snores.

“Jug?” she called louder this time.

His gentle snores appeared to only be growing louder, rather than ceasing.

“Jughead Jones!” Betty yelled, and swiftly giggled when Jughead’s head snapped up abruptly, his eyes wide in shock, and blinked exaggeratedly a few times, taking in his surroundings.

“M’awake” he muttered groggily, closing his eyes again and leaning his head to rest on the back of the chair. Betty laughed melodiously as she heard the quiet snores fill the air once again.

She shuffled her chair closer and reached over to him, shaking his shoulder gently. “Hey, you,” she cooed lovingly to him when his eyes opened again, hooded and drooping rapidly. “I gather someone’s tired?” she asked tenderly, trailing her hand upwards, softly stroking his cheek and pushing the unruly curls back from his face.

“Mmhmm” he murmured lowly, sighing as Betty continued to brush her slender fingers through his hair, the sensation lulling him further towards sleep. God, it felt good. He couldn’t help it when his eyes fluttered shut as her fingertips gently scratched his scalp.

“Am I boring you, huh?” she smiled, teasing him.

His sleepy expression vaguely morphed into a frown at her words. “No…” he grunted, “Haven’t… Haven’t been sleeping…” he breathed sluggishly.

Betty sighed, she knew he’d been having problems sleeping lately, but she didn’t know it was affecting him this badly. “It’s okay, Juggie” she laced their fingers together, “you think you can make it up the stairs?”

He rolled his head around from the back of the chair, and nodded faintly, but Betty couldn’t ignore the way his neck slouched unwillingly, or the way he couldn’t keep his eyes from falling shut. She wondered how he could have become so exhausted without her noticing.

She gently helped him up by their joined hands. He stumbled on his feet a little, not nearly composed enough to hold the weight of his body. Betty sighed watching him and tugged him towards her before she pulled one of his arms round her shoulders, keeping their fingers linked and wrapped her other arm securely around his waist, in an attempt to support her very tired boyfriend. It took her a moment to adjust, trying to find balance as she was reminded how tall he actually was, and how he was deceptively heavy.

“Gosh Juggie, you can really feel all those burgers now” Betty laughed to herself under her breath, and she shifted their weights. “How is it possible for someone to be asleep standing up?” she gasped while she squirmed underneath his lanky frame.

Eventually, she found some level of stability and began to guide them from the dining room towards the stairs. It had proven a real challenge for Betty to pull her boyfriend up the steps, pondering whether her staircase had always been such a distance.

“Come on, Betty!” she muttered to herself, psyching herself up, “You’re a river vixen, you toss girls into the air most days of the week! You can do this.”

Jughead appeared to continue to drift in and out of consciousness, despite moving, which meant Betty had to repeatedly stop him from missing his footing on the stairs, which would surely result in both of them tumbling down the stairs. When they reached her bedroom, she adjust her hold on him so that she could turn the handle and push the door open.

“Almost there, come on Juggie” she huffed, tired from the labours and guided them into the room. When they reached the bedside, Betty tore back the covers and allowed Jughead’s limp body to fall onto the bed, steading him into a sitting position. As gently as she could, Betty pushed the flannel shirt off his shoulders, pulling his arms from the item of clothing, leaving him in his t-shirt. She removed the suspenders that dangled from the waistband of his jeans, and slipped the beanie off his head, amazed it hadn’t fallen off in the trek up the stairs, placing the items in a pile carefully. Finally, she crouched at her boyfriend’s feet and pulled off the boots that covered his feet, electing to leave him in his jeans, deciding it would be too great a feat to try and wriggle him out of the pants in his sluggish state. When Betty rose from the floor, Jughead’s head had drooped again. Carefully, she helped lower him from his sitting position to rest his head against the pillows, pulling the covers over him. Betty placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and turned towards the door.

“Betty?” a husky voice calls from amongst the pillows and covers.

“Yeah Jug?” she coos, swaying back to face him. His eyes remain closed and his breathing is slow, so she knows he is dangling on the edge of consciousness.

“Love you…” he breathes out, a smile erupting on his girlfriend’s face at his absentminded confession.

“I love you too, Juggie,” Betty whispers as she backs away towards the door and closes it behind her, leaving him in peace to catch up on his much-needed sleep. Downstairs, she slumped back into her chair at the dining room table, casting a glance at their abandoned math homework, willing herself to continue working on it. Her attempts were unsuccessful as her mind wandered to the boy in her bed. He’d seemed okay when they had first arrived home after school, but Betty had noticed that the dark circles under his eyes were larger than usual, that he’d barely spoken, been spacing out more. She wondered how he’s made it through the school day without dozing off, but glad he had held off, kids could be cruel.

Some twenty minutes after she’d come downstairs, Betty sighed at the realisation that she hadn’t touched her school work and retreated to her bedroom. She wondered if there would ever be a time that she didn’t smile at the sight of Jughead in her bed: the irony of how at home the dark, brooding boy looked amongst her pastel sheets was never lost on her. She quickly swapped her jeans and sweater for a pair of shorts and a loose tank top and slipped underneath the covers beside the boy she loved. Tangling her legs with his, she rested her head on his chest and was quickly lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Jughead’s heart.

 

\--

When Jughead stirred from his sleep, the first thing he registered was that he didn’t remember getting into a bed, so he was unsure why he was waking up in one. The second thing he noticed was that Betty was practically wrapped around him, clinging to him in her sleep.

“Betts?” he called gruffly, gently stroking her golden tresses while she woke.

“Hey, Juggie” she murmured sleepily, looking up at him with glazed green eyes that shone in the darkness of the room. “Feeling better?” she rolled so she was resting on her forearms, leaning over him slightly. One nimble hand reached up and cupped his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone lightly.

“Much better, thank you” his hand trailed up to grasp her wrist, securing her hand where it held his face, making Betty smile down at him tenderly. With his other hand, he found the small of her back where she hovered over him, and pushed gently so her body pressed into his.

“Did you put me to bed, Betty Cooper?” he asked after a moment, smirking at her slightly with raised eyebrows. He was still confused about the nature of how he had ended up in her bed.

“I did” she smirked back at him, “And you, Jughead Jones, may want to think about a diet, because it was anything but easy to drag you upstairs!” Betty laughed at the way her boyfriend’s eyes narrowed at her response.

“Excuse me?” he gasped, “how on earth did you carry me up the stairs?” Jughead glanced over his girlfriend’s petite frame, tightening his hold secured around her small waist. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

Betty gazed at his face, now slightly eased of the tired lines that had been etched into his skin. She trailed a finger along his jawline softly, “Yeah well, I wanted you to fall asleep in a proper bed, rather than the dining room table,” she hummed with a tight-lipped smile. Jughead could see that worry that glimmered in her jade green eyes, a sinking feeling settled in his stomach knowing he was the one that put it there.

“I’m so sorry, Betts” he groaned, covering his face with his hands, trying to hide the flush that covered his cheeks.

“Hey…” she tried to prise his hands away, struggling as he resisted. “Hey!” She laughed as they squirmed together, finally pulling Jughead’s hands so her eyes could rest on his handsome features. She let her fingertips trail over the sharp lines of his face, marvelling at the softness of his skin. “I love you,” she crooned down at him, “I’m just glad you got some proper rest.”

Jughead cradled her face in his hands, pulling his girlfriend to him and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and languid, two pairs of lips moving together effortlessly, but filled with the love that always lingered in their kisses. Betty’s hand slipped behind Jughead’s head, fingers threading into his jet-black locks, pulling him impossibly closer. The sweet pace of their kiss faltered when Jughead slipped his tongue into Betty’s mouth, eliciting a soft mewl from her.

The moment was ruined when Jughead’s stomach audibly growled. Betty pulled her lips from his and erupted in giggles, pulling her hand to cover her mouth in attempt to stifle her laughter when she saw the way her boyfriend’s eyes had narrowed at her.

“You hungry?” Betty chuckled, biting her lip and grinning widely.

“Apparently so” Jughead grumbled moodily. “What time is it?”

“Um…” Betty glanced at the alarm clock positioned on her bedside table, “Half past midnight.”

“Midnight snack?” Jughead proposed with a boyish grin.

Betty nodded, reluctantly pushing her body off Jughead’s and rolling out of the bed. Jughead groaned as she slipped from beneath the covers, revealing a pair of long legs poking out from her shorts.

“Betts, has anyone ever told you that you have incredible legs?” he hummed as he began to push himself out of the bed. She turned to face him grinning.

“Yes, you have. Nearly every day for about a year and a half” she chuckled, shaking her head lightly. “Who knew you were such a flirt?”

Jughead raised from the bed and walked towards her, pressing a hand on the small of her back as he began steering them towards the doorway. “Only for you, Betts. Only for you…” he smirked down at her.

\--

“I can’t believe that someone who loves food as much as you can’t cook anything over than ramen and frozen pizza!” Betty throw her hands up in mock frustration, towards her boyfriend who was currently leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Hey! Don’t be so harsh,” he retorted, “I also happen to be very proficient in making toast!”

“Oh my gosh, Juggie!” Betty laughed, covering her face with her hands.

“It’s not my fault! The world happens to provide half decent ready meals, and reasonably priced burgers from Pop’s” Jughead attempted to justify his lack of culinary skills. “Plus a beautiful girlfriend who happens to be a tremendous cook…” he offered with a lopsided boyish grin.

Betty sighed, dropping her hands from her face and leaning back on the counter behind her, so she could look at her boyfriend. Her attempt to maintain a serious expression failed when Jughead continued to grin at her, causing a smile of her own to blossom. She turned away from his gaze, reaching up to the cupboards, pulling it open. “How does homemade muffins sound?”

“Sounds fucking incredible, Betts.”

 


End file.
